01 com c1 008 01
start| initscene ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 beginTrans stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト（空）表示 file=ima_01_05 trans=map37 time=1000 time=50 autolabel Even as the world changes, the sun still rises andrthe air stays chilly like yesterday. My big job of welcoming Irina ended yesterday. I'mrgoing to start attending school in the afternoonrtoday. Surprisingly, the president can choose her workingrhours. And if Yukino says, "I'm going to schoolrtoday!" her wish is granted. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal transwait=150 ;ＢＧ：街・住宅街 stage=街・住宅街 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind transwait=50 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But was it really okay for you to leave the SPrbehind?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010212" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. I don't like being heavily guarded. Irwanted to attend school with just the two ofrus.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Just the two of us... huh?」 ;場所移動（歩く） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=750 transwait=100 stage=街・住宅街 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind 小 xpos=-700 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_ジト目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 小 rotate=@-10 xpos=@215 time=750 nowait autolabel It looks like Yukino doesn't notice Ell stealthilyrfollowing behind us. stopaction 小 rotate=@10 xpos=@-215 time=750 nowait autolabel I want to respect Yukino's feelings, but I can't sendrEll away since I told her, "Don't get discouraged andrwork hard!" stopaction 小 xpos=700 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 小 rotate=@15 xpos=@-220 time=750 nowait autolabel Well, Yukino doesn't seem to notice her, so therershouldn't be any problems as long as she's beingrguarded. stopaction ;場所移動（歩く） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=750 transwait=100 stage=街・住宅街 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind transwait=100 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Anyway, I sure was exhausted yesterday. I neverrthought that such a huge incident would occur.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010213" 【yukino/Yukino】「I'm sorry for saying strange things.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Something strange?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010214" 【yukino/Yukino】「Umm, you know... For saying that you'drbecome my First Gentleman...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahh, about that. You probably said that in the heatrof the moment again, right? I don't mind.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010215" 【yukino/Yukino】「Uu, I want you to mind it a little atrleast...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino sighed as if she was troubled by my words, andrdejectedly slumped her shoulders. I'm not an idiot either. I'm aware of her feelings. I'm honestly thankful for Yukino's kindness, but I'mrhappy enough as we are right now. Instead of making my relationship with Yukinorromantic, I feel more at ease by having mindlessrconversations like this. ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;ＢＧ・イメージ背景（パターン変えて） ;横長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_07 xpos=-400:400 ypos=0:0 time=90000 nowait msgoff trans=normal autolabel Yukino's parents go overseas often as medicalrvolunteers, and they entrusted Yukino to my familyrevery time. Because of that, I see Yukino as a member of therfamily. I don't have a reason to reject her if she reallyrconfesses to me, but I have a tendency to avoidrYukino's advances. Yukino probably feels the same way I do: there's norneed to overdo it and ruin our current relationship. Well, she did kind of confess with all her might whenrshe exclaimed, "Be my First Gentleman!"... ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel beginTrans stage=街・住宅街 stime=昼 msgoff trans=normal transwait=150 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010216" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hm? Why are you spacing out like that, Jun-rkun?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahh, I was imagining what the color of your pantiesrwere. I'm pretty sure it's black lace today.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010217" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fuee!? I'm not wearing anything mature likerthat.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Really? Then hike up your skirt and show me.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010218" 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh? Y-You want to see?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I reeeally want to see. I want to put it in myrmouth after seeing it.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010219" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fuee!? If you do something like that, I'llrbecome a pantyless girl!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No, that's not the part you should be pointingrout...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Seriously, Yukino is out of it. Well, that part ofrher is cute though. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;ＢＧ・イメージ背景空など ;セピア表示：環境 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング stage=スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング msgoff stime=昼 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=map46 time=1000 autolabel Yukino and Irina... huh? It became hazy in the end there, but it's not a badrfeeling being sought by both of them. I'm such arlucky guy. But it can't go on like this. I ended up knowingrabout their feelings, after all. ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示解除：すべて resetcolor colorall=true ;縦長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_06 xpos=0:0 ypos=300:-300 time=60000 nowait msgoff trans=normal autolabel If I continue to screw around like this, I'll be arburden to both of them. I told Irina that I wanted time to get to know herrbetter, so I should think about my relationship withrthose two and sort out my feelings. To be honest, I can't throw away my feelings towardsrRan-neechan either... ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＢＧ：学園前・昼 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;BGM再生　雪乃のテーマ play=bgm01 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind autolabel ――As I thought about that, we arrived at school. Conclusion: a solution won't appear easily even if Irthink about it. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「There's no solution to love.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064b buf=0 emotion=? autolabel @yukino voice="0010220" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fue? What's wrong, saying something sorpoetic all of a sudden?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'm sorry. It's nothing. Please don't chase me intora corner.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Crap. I said it out loud without realizing it. It'srthe almost the same thing as Yukino's "Hauu, I'm sorembarrassed" line. ;イベントＣＧ拡大視線移動 nofade zoom=115:100 afx=400 afy=300 time=750 nowait autolabel I pull myself together and look towards the schoolrbuilding. A number of students are out in thercourtyard. stopaction autolabel It looks like it's recess right now. We can make itrto 4th period if we go now. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal transwait=100 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind transwait=150 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010221" 【yukino/Yukino】「Okay, Jun-kun, let's hurry up and go♪」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @女子生徒Ａ voice="5060001" 【女子生徒Ａ/Female Student A】「Ah, President. Good afternoon.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010222" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fue?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel At that moment, a female student who happened to passrby called out to Yukino. Yukino acted the part of an active duty studentrcouncil president once the female student called herr"President." ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 autolabel That's right! In other words, Yukino is the world'srfirst simultaneous student council and NipponeserPresident! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 Ahh, what a pain. I'll bitch at Qoo later! By the way, I'm her secretary. It's a position thatrMorita, the former vice president, nominated me for. @女子生徒Ａ voice="5060002" 【女子生徒Ａ/Female Student A】「Are you two going to class right now?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃。お嬢様を演じてください @yukino voice="0010223" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yes. We happened to have some time today.rUfufufu.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What's with the ufufufu, you...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @記者Ａ voice="6160003" 【記者Ａ/Reporter A】「President, please let me take a picture!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010224" 【yukino/Yukino】「Oh, are you a reporter? Take them howeverryou like, I don't mind.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @記者Ａ voice="6160004" 【記者Ａ/Reporter A】「Thank you very much!」 ;ＳＥ：シャッター ;カメラフラッシュ２回 nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr013 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=150 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=150 time=50 autolabel He was probably waiting in front of the school gate.rThe arm band-wearing reporter clicked away at thershutter, treating Yukino like a model. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 I don't know if they overheard the commotion or gotrwind of it somehow, but Yukino's fans crowded aroundrus before we knew it. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 通常 autolabel @moba voice="6080009" 【moba/Fan A】「Fuooooooh! 'afternoon Yukinon, moeeeee!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010225" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ufufu. Thank you very much.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Mm. I think I smell some danger in air. The SP aren'trnearby either, so I should be adequately alert. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;セピア表示 beginTrans file=yuk_e01_06 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=map46 time=1000 autolabel Yukino's speech and conduct has been strange since arlittle while ago, but this is normal. Supposedly inside Yukino dwells the "ideal image of arstudent council president" and she's acting it outrwith all her might. She's wearing the same mask even when she's out inrpublic as the president... You can easily guess therresult. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map46 time=1000 transwait=150 ;セピア表示解除：イベント resetcolor colorall=true autolabel ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel @moba voice="6080010" 【moba/Fan A】「President, please take off your coat and wink overrhere.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010226" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh? Ah, sure.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? Take her coat off?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010227" 【yukino/Yukino】「There. Is this okay?」 ;ＳＥ：シャッター ;カメラフラッシュ２回 nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr013 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=150 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=150 time=150 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 通常 play=fo023 buf=1 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @moba voice="6080011" 【moba/Fan A】「Fuoooh! Live photo of Yukinon, GET!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stop buf=1 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 emotion=? autolabel ;※雪乃。ここからいつもどおりに @yukino voice="0010228" 【yukino/Yukino】「Huh? It's not the reporter...?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 通常 autolabel @moba voice="6080012" 【moba/Fan A】「T-That's good, Yukinon. You're really cute.rHaa haa...!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010229" 【yukino/Yukino】「U-Umm...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey! Restrain yourselves a little, you bastards.rCan't you see the president is troubled?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 通常 autolabel @moba voice="6080013" 【moba/Fan A】「Shut up! Men should stay out of this!!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o035 buf=0 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） ;時間待ち命令 time=250 stopaction ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 trans=map23 time=100 level=8 beginTrans 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 trans=normal time=0 hide trans=map23 time=150 @yukino voice="0010230" ;【yukino】「純くんっ！」 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 camerazoom=200 camerax=0 cameray=100 time=150 autolabel ;時間待ち命令 time=100 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=o098 buf=1 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o098 buf=0 stage=暗転 hideall trans=normal time=0 camerazoom=100 camerax=0 cameray=0 time=100 nostopbgm beginTrans file=ima_14_01 trans=normal time=150 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） time=350 autolabel ;※同時表示 @yukino voice="0010231" 【yukino/Yukino & Junichiro】「Kyaaa!rWhoaaa!?」 stopaction stop buf=1 stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ：倒れる音 ;ＢＧ：黒画面とかで ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map34 time=750 transwait=250 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_04 msgoff trans=map34 time=750 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oww...」 Shit! That asshole. He pushed me down, did he? No, I should be worried about Yukino instead. I justrheard Yukino's scream―― ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal transwait=150 無 ;ＣＧ：雪乃お色気 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=yuk_h01_01 msgoff trans=map08 transwait=150 autolabel @yukino voice="0010232" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hauu, I fell.」 @yukino voice="0010233" 【yukino/Yukino】「Sorry, it happened so fast that I couldn't supportryou.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「............」 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map38 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示（拡大ＣＧ） file=yuk_h01_01_l xpos=400 ypos=-300 msgoff trans=map38 autolabel People of Nippon. This is Vice President HondorJunichiro speaking. ;さあ、ご覧ください。この絶景！　ピンクです！　フリフリレースのついた、可愛らしい桃色パンティーですっ！！ Now, please take a look at it. This superb view! It'srpink! They're cute peach-colored panties!! ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map38 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=yuk_h01_02 msgoff trans=map38 autolabel @yukino voice="0010234" 【yukino/Yukino】「Wait, huh? Where are you, Jun-kun?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'm under your cute butt, bambina.」 ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 file=yuk_h01_03 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010235" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fueee!? W-W-W-W-Why are you at a place like that!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Galaxy Cyclone Junichiro! Calling on immediately torcheck the undergarments!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;がばっと振り返る（下） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 trans=map11 time=150 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=yuk_h01_01_l xpos=400 ypos=-300 hide msgoff trans=map11 time=150 time=150 autolabel @yukino voice="0010236" 【yukino/Yukino】「D-Don't! You can't look!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;なでなで nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=800 time=1600 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Gah! Don't push my head down! I-I can't breeave!」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 autolabel As I squirmed under her butt, Yukino pressed my headrdown and let out a cute scream as she struggled. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map38 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=yuk_h01_04 msgoff trans=map38 autolabel @yukino voice="0010237" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ngh, n-noo. That tickles. Don't squirm aroouund!」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o049 buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=103 time=350 ;時間待ち命令 time=400 stopaction action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=105 time=350 time=500 stopaction ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Mmffph...!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel Wait, her butt presses against me the more Irstruggle! Ahh, the soft part is hitting the tip of my nose...rIt smells extremely good... ;イベントオブジェクト表示(差分表示用） file=yuk_h01_05 msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010238" 【yukino/Yukino】「Haa, haa... Jun-kuuun... You shouldn't... dorperverted things...」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ugh...」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel H-Huh? Wait a minute. Did my son react just now!? This is bad. The other person is Yukino, so the jokerwill no longer be a joke...! ;イベントオブジェクト表示(差分表示用） file=yuk_h01_04 msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010239" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hauu! I told you, that tickleees. Don't mooove!」 ;突っ込み１ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Argh! Then get out of the way first.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 file=yuk_h01_03 time=50 hide autolabel @yukino voice="0010240" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah! Y-You're right!」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map43 time=750 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 beginTrans stage=学校・校門前 stime=昼 出 ypos=0 hidecharacters msgoff trans=map43 time=750 ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 ;時間待ち命令 time=250 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o099 buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=103 time=350 ;時間待ち命令 time=400 stopaction play=o099 buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=105 time=350 time=500 stopaction ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel ;雪乃は慌てて立ち上がりお尻をはたくと、真っ赤になってスカートの端を抑えた。 After Yukino hurriedly stood up and dusted off herrbutt, she blushed and lowered the hem of her skirt. It's too late to be doing that though... 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010241" 【yukino/Yukino】「...You saw, didn't you?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah, I saw it. Rather, you showed it to me.」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_しょんぼり 眉_悲しい 目_糸目 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=8 cycle=1500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010242" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hauu～」 stopaction ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I confirmed the taste too.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010243" 【yukino/Yukino】「T-Taste!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It was truly a rich flavor. It has become a memoryrthat I'll never forget. Thank you.」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_＞＜ 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ ;ショック＋＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 emotion=∑ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010244" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hauu! It's too embarrassing!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「With this, I have no regrets. I'll leave the rest tormy sons.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常・涙 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010245" 【yukino/Yukino】「Jun-kun, you can't die!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahaha, I'm just joking.」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010246" 【yukino/Yukino】「How much? How much of it was a joke!?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ask my son.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_＞＜ 口_はわわ２ 頬紅_照れ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fl001 buf=0 action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=6 cycle=3000 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=3000 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010247" 【yukino/Yukino】「Where!? Where is Jun-kun's son!!??」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ahh, Yukino is broken. Well, of course she'd break since she showed mersomething like that. That... That―― beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=yuk_h01_04 msgoff ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=mosaic time=750 transwait=150 autolabel ;ＶＥ：回想 @yukino voice="0010248" 【yukino/Yukino】『You shouldn't do perverted things...』 ;立ちくらみモザイク nofade play=o043b buf=0 stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=0 resetcolor colorall=true beginTrans stage=暗転 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 msgoff trans=mosaic time=350 transwait=250 stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ugh...」 Crap. My son is growing because I remembered it. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel T-This is bad. Let's calm down, me! ;BGM再生　ラブシーン play=bgm23 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※雪乃もじもじ @yukino voice="0010249" 【yukino/Yukino】「J-Jun-kun. Umm...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「O-Oh. Sorry about before. I didn't do it onrpurpose.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010250" 【yukino/Yukino】「Y-Yeah. I know. I-I was the one who fell...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Y-Yeah...」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※雪乃もじもじ @yukino voice="0010251" 【yukino/Yukino】「............」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「............」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel The conversation didn't continue, and for somerreason, Yukino and I sank into silence with our facesrcompletely red. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=o043a buf=0 loop=true ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_09_01 msgoff trans=normal time=750 autolabel What, why is my heart beating so fast? I knew it. I must be getting conscious about Yukinorafter that incident with Irina. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel Yukino is an adult now. We're no longer at the agerwhere we could gloss over our feelings... ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=500 transwait=100 beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_照れ msgoff trans=normal emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010252" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah, ahh! We'll be late if we don't go soon!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Y-You're right. Let's hurry up and go!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel play=tl001 buf=0 ;場所移動（歩く） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=750 transwait=100 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_04 msgoff trans=blind ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel Yukino and I unnaturally raised our voices and beganrwalking awkwardly. stop buf=0 autolabel Well, she even blushes from an accident like that.rIt's still too early for us to get in a maturerrelationship... right? ;BGMフェードアウト stop=500 ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map22 time=150 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map22 time=150 ;BGM再生　緊張 play=bgm17 autolabel @ファンＣ voice="6110005" 【ファンＣ/Fan C】「Wait up, you douchebag!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010253" 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 通常 autolabel @moba voice="6080014" 【moba/Fan A】「Y-Yukinon... W-What did you do to ourrYukinon!?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel When I regained my senses, the fans who swarmedrYukino began surrounding us... Or rather, they werersurrounding me. Shit. I completely forgot they existed! @ファンＣ voice="6110006" 【ファンＣ/Fan C】「Prepare yourself, Hondo Junichiro!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Tch! Hide behind me, Yukino. I'll take care of theserguys――」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 無 autolabel ;※　立ち絵は出さずに @ell voice="0030104" 【ell/Ell】「There is no need for that.」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;BGM再生　ギャグバトル play=bgm18 ;ＳＥ：ショットガンを撃つ音 nofade play=pr009 buf=1 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait time=500 play=pr010 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 trans=map06 time=150 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 stime=昼 zoom=150 xpos=200 ypos=150 trans=normal time=0 hide trans=map06 time=150 stop=1000 buf=0 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 autolabel @ファンＣ voice="6110007" 【ファンＣ/Fan C】「Poh!?」 ;がばっと振り返る（下） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map11 time=150 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map11 time=150 time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o098 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=75 time=250 time=500 stopaction stop buf=0 autolabel Suddenly, a fan let out a short scream and flew torthe roadside. When I looked, a pinball-sized rubberrbullet was lodged in the man's face. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;※　立ち絵は出さずに @ell voice="0030105" 【ell/Ell】「This is Bravo One. Obstacle eliminated. Pleasercommence the assault.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=軍服 通常 autolabel @moba voice="6170001" 【moba/Nipponese Soldier A】「Bravo Two, roger that. GO! GO! GO! GO!!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait emotion=∑ autolabel @yukino voice="0010254" 【yukino/Yukino】「Kyaaa!?」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=tl002 buf=1 loop=true ;時間待ち命令 time=50 play=tl002 buf=1 loop=true ;ＳＥ：駆け足と装備持って走る音（ガチャガチャ） ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map27 time=500 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map27 time=500 transwait=500 stop buf=1 play=eo013 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=500 stopaction time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo003 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=150 autolabel It happened all so quickly. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel The armed soldiers revealed themselves one afterranother from nearby telephone poles and trees,rforming a wall to protect Yukino and me in a matterrof seconds. And the one who unexpectedly showed her face fromrthat wall was Ell in a school uniform. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=blind transwait=150 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind beginTrans 出 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 trans=normal time=200 autolabel @ell voice="0030106" 【ell/Ell】「Warning. The mass media is forbidden fromrentering school grounds. Please leaverimmediately.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030107" 【ell/Ell】「If you do not comply within five seconds, Irwill arrest you for interfering with a publicrservant's duties.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @記者Ａ voice="6160005" 【記者Ａ/Reporter A】「W-What...?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_ジト目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030108" 【ell/Ell】「Commencing countdown. 5, 1, 0.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @記者Ａ voice="6160006" 【記者Ａ/Reporter A】「That's fast!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel play=tl002 buf=0 time=500 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map23 time=500 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map23 time=500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 autolabel Because of Ell's threat, the mass media dispersedrlike baby spiders scattering in all directions. stop buf=0 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel However, the Yukino fans still didn't give up. ;BGM再生　緊張 play=bgm17 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 通常 autolabel @moba voice="6080015" 【moba/Fan A】「We won't give in to that kind of threat.rWe're students of this school.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030109" 【ell/Ell】「Warning. The three meter circumference ofrthe President is designated as an absoluterdefense zone.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030110" 【ell/Ell】「If you come any closer, I will be forced toreliminate you.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 通常 autolabel @moba voice="6080016" 【moba/Fan A】「S-Shut up! We're paying our taxes. A publicrservant has no right to butt in!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030111" 【ell/Ell】「Intruders detected. I will eliminate them.」 ;ＳＥ：ぽいっと投げる音 ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;BGM再生　ドタバタ play=bgm19 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 trans=map05 time=100 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr010 buf=1 ;太陽を見上げる beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall file=ima_01_03 zoom=150 xpos=0 ypos=-150 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 xpos=-25 ypos=125 time=500 nowait msgoff trans=normal time=500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=2500 buf=1 autolabel @moba voice="6080017" 【moba/Fan A】「Uwaa!?」 stop buf=1 autolabel Ah, she hurled him away with one hand. ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr029 buf=0 beginTrans ;イメージ背景を表示 file=ima_01_06 zoom=400 xpos=0:0 ypos=-1500:1500 time=4000 nowait msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel @moba voice="6080018" 【moba/Fan A】「Whaaaaaaaat!?」 ;ＳＥ：茂みに落ちる音 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o098 buf=0 play=ro026a buf=1 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall trans=normal time=0 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map26 time=150 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） nowait time=500 stopaction stop=2000 buf=1 time=250 autolabel Ell threw the fan high into the sky, and he doverheadfirst into the thickets on the side of therroadway. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stop buf=1 stopaction autolabel ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ（フェード消去） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=250 autolabel And thus, he ceased moving. My condolences... ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map34 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_14_01 msgoff trans=map34 autolabel After that, Ell tore through the swarming men andrthrew them, and the cleaning was over before anyonerknew it. That's a spaceship for you. Her power is incomparablerto any of ours. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map34 transwait=150 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal autolabel @ell voice="0030112" 【ell/Ell】「Situation clear. I cannot find any securityrthreats.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=軍服 通常 autolabel @moba voice="6170002" 【moba/Nipponese Soldier A】「HAHAHA! OKAY, roger that!」 @moba voice="6170003" 【moba/Nipponese Soldier A】「All right, you maggots. We're heading homerto eat the miso soup our mothers made!!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel @新本兵Ｂ voice="6180001" 【新本兵Ｂ/Nipponese Soldier B】「Sir! Yes, sir!!」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=tl002 buf=1 loop=true ;時間待ち命令 time=50 play=tl002 buf=1 loop=true ;ＳＥ：駆け足と装備持って走る音（ガチャガチャ） ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map27 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map27 transwait=250 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 stop=1500 buf=1 autolabel With the order of someone who looked like arcommanding officer, the soldiers began withdrawing. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 stop buf=0 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel What remained was a mountain of unconscious Yukinorfans... ;場面転換 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　エルのテーマ play=bgm03 ;ＢＧ：学校・校門前 stage=学校・校門前 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030113" 【ell/Ell】「Are either of you injured?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗 autolabel ;※雪乃。苦笑 @yukino voice="0010255" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ahaha. Nope, thanks to you.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030114" 【ell/Ell】「In spite of what Yukino-san says, she shouldrhave guards with her. There is a possibilityrthat a similar incident may occur in therfuture.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Y-Yeah.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel As Ell talked earnestly, behind her――on the rooftoprof the school, I caught a glimpse of a sniper teamrwith rifles set up. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel Now that I take a closer look, the sunglasses ofrblack suits gleamed all about the school building. Good grief. It sure is difficult for a president justrto attend school... ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;ＢＧ：学校・下駄箱 stage=学校・下駄箱 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind transwait=150 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @ell voice="0030115" 【ell/Ell】「I will spend time as arstudent inside the schoolrand protect the both ofryou.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010256" 【yukino/Yukino】「Really? I can rest easyrthen. Ell-chan isrreliable♪」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030116" 【ell/Ell】「Thank you very much.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I see. We'll be together with Ell even at school.rGood, good.」 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=学校・下駄箱 stime=昼 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 camerazoom=125 cameray=-50 time=20000 nowait msgoff trans=map38 autolabel I didn't notice it before, but now that I lookrcarefully, Ell looks cute in that school uniform. And because of her short height, it kind of feelsrlike I have a cute underclassman now. If she wears a school uniform and blends in, even Ellrwould be an ordinary girl. The fact that she's arspaceship will feel like a lie. That reminds me, Ell is always wearing the sameroutfit. I wonder if she has a change of clothes... ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map38 transwait=250 autolabel stopaction nostopbgm ;ＢＧ：学校・下駄箱 stage=学校・下駄箱 msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yukino, lend me your ear for a second.」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=3 waitTime=40 time=350 autolabel @yukino voice="0010257" 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ delayrun=1500 【yukino/Yukino】「Fuah. My ear tickles.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「You sure react to everything.」 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010258" 【yukino/Yukino】「S-Sorry.」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010259" 【yukino/Yukino】「So, what is it?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「You have some time after school today, right? Do yourwant to go clothes shopping for Ell?」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010260" 【yukino/Yukino】「Clothes?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I thought we should give Ell a reward forrworking hard all the time.」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010261" 【yukino/Yukino】「Wow♪ That sounds good. Then should I inviterRan-neechan and the others?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Sure. If Ran-neechan comes along, she'll be artremendous help.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 play=o093 buf=0 emotion=！ autolabel @ell voice="0030117" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【ell/Ell】「......! Yukino-san, please wait.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGM再生　ミステリアス play=bgm15 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010262" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fue? What's up?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel As Yukino reached her hand out for her shoebox, Ellrsuddenly called out to her. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What, do you already have to work?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030118" 【ell/Ell】「Yes. There is a possibility that there arerexplosives in the shoebox. First, I will runra scan.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Saying that, Ell held her arm up and fixed her stareron the shoebox with narrowed eyes. ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=el001 buf=0 loop=true 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_ロボット 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030119" 【ell/Ell】「Analyzing target... Please wait a moment...」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010263" 【yukino/Yukino】「Gulp...」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 time=1000 ;ＳＥ：ぴんぽーん ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro038 buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=1500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 time=500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030120" 【ell/Ell】「Analysis completed. Please insert Disc 2.」 ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro006 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 autolabel ;【純一郎】「おまえはひと昔のゲームかっ！」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Are you a retro game!?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_ジト目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030121" 【ell/Ell】「I apologize. I made an error in myrannouncement.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010264" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ahaha. Is Ell-chan unexpectedly a jokester?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「So, how was it?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030122" 【ell/Ell】「I detect foreign substances in the shoebox.rHowever, they do not appear to berexplosives.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010265" 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh? I wonder what it is...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo001 buf=0 autolabel Yukino tilted her head curiously, and opened the doorrof her shoebox. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ：どばばばー ;がばっと振り返る（下） nofade ;BGM再生　雪乃のテーマ play=bgm01 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o103 buf=0 ;ＳＥ音量調整（buf 0） buf=0 volume=150 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map11 time=250 hide msgoff trans=map11 time=250 time=150 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel Envelopes and stationary then came falling out likeran avalanche. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010266" 【yukino/Yukino】「Awawawa!? W-What should I do? There's sormany.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I know without checking the contents. These are loverletters for Yukino. ;※※体験版・ルート確定用シナリオ内分岐 ;target=*trialver eval=IsTrial From there, I―― ;※※合流へ ;target=*junc ;*trialver| ;※　＜＜体験版・ルート確定バージョン＞＞→選択肢は発生しない。 ;※※合流 ;*junc| ;※　＜＜選択肢＞＞ ;※１．許せん。処分してくれるわ！　→01_com_c1_008_02（雪乃ルートフラグゲット） ;※２．いつものことだ。放っておこう　→01_com_c1_008_03 ;※　体験版は、分岐しません。01_com_c1_008_02へ *end| endscene